Apparition de travaux littéraires
Les ouvrages, références et auteurs qui suivent ont été évoqués ou montrés à l’écran dans Lost. Cette page ne fait que les recenser ; pour plus de détails, voir les articles généraux. After All These Years de Susan Isaacs * Pendant que Sawyer recouvrait ses force dans le Cygne, on aperçoit ce livre près de lui. de Lewis Carroll * Locke mentionne ce roman quand il parle à Jack du Lapin Blanc, dans À la recherche du père (Saison 1). * Le titre anglais de l'épisode, White Rabbit, est une référence au personnage du même nom. * Le chiffre 4 est important dans ce livre, dans la mesure où Alice Liddell, la petite fille qui a inspiré Carroll, est née le 4 mai 1852. * On retrouve le chiffre 42 dans divers ouvrages de Carroll, et il semble revêtir un sens particulier à ses yeux. En effet la première version d’''Alice'' possédait 42 illustrations, et l’âge d’Alice dans De l’autre côté du miroir est 7 ans et 6 mois (7x6=42). , on trouve diverses références à Alice : Ben utilise un lapin blanc pour s’assurer qu’il peut traverser la barrière sonique, barrière qui le conduit vers un autre monde (celui des Autres). Alice suit le lapin blanc jusque dans son terrier et arrive au pays des merveilles. De plus, la mère de Ben, Emily, est aperçue portant une robe bleue et un bandeau assorti dans ses cheveux blonds. Ce costume ressemble beaucoup à celui d’Alice dans les illustrations de Tenniel ou dans l’adaptation par Disney. }} , Charlie plonge vers la station du Miroir, et son entrée est similaire à celle d'Alice dans le pays des merveilles. Dans De l'autre côté du miroir, Alice grimpe sur le rebord de la cheminée et traverse le miroir pour pénétrer dans un monde semblable au réel, sauf que tout y est inversé. Dans Alice au pays des merveilles, Alice suit le lapin blanc dans son terrier et tombe dans un "puits très profond". Charlie cherche le lapin blanc lui aussi (le logo DHARMA) et doit plonger profondément. Charlie, tout comme Alice, ne prévoit pas une issue de secours : "Un instant plus tard, elle y pénétrait à son tour, sans se demander une seule fois comment diable elle pourrait bien en sortir". De la même façon, l'importance que Charlie attache au courage et au fait d'être un héros rappelle les pensées d'Alice au début de son aventure : "Ce qu’on va me trouver courageuse !". }} * L'île abrite des créatures inattendues, comme les ours polaires. Le pays des merveilles regorge également d'étranges créatures : Dodos, Griffons ...etc. * Dans Alice au pays des merveilles, un bébé se transforme en cochon. Dans , Sawyer est convaincu que l'esprit de Franck Duckett habite un sanglier. Are You There God? It's Me, Margaret de Judy Blume * Sawyer est vu, lisant ce livre dans Toute la vérité (Saison Deux). Il dit que c'est "Prévisible. Pas tout a fait assez de sexe," quand Sun s'approche de lui. Mauvais jumeau par "Gary Troup" * Hurley lit le manuscrit Bad Twin dans Conflits. * Sawyer lit le manuscrit dans Compagnon de déroute. La Bible * Eko donne à Locke un livre qu'il a trouvé dans la station la Flèche. Quand Locke ouvre ce livre, il réalise que c'est la Bible et que la partie centrale de celui-ci a été enlevée. A l'intérieur se trouve une partie manquante du film de présentation du Cygne. }} Une Brève histoire du temps de Stephen Hawking ) }} ) }} Les frères Karamazov de Fyodor Dostoïevsky * Locke donne ce livre à Ben (Qui se réclamait à ce moment là d'être "Henry Gale") pour qu'il le lise dans Congés de maternité (Saison Deux), ce à quoi Ben répond , "You don't have any Stephen King?" Carrie (book)|Carrie de Stephen King }} Dirty work|Dirty Work de Stuart Woods * Ce livre est montré dans la bibliothèque de la trappe du Cygne dans 108 Minutes (Saison Deux). }} Catch-22 de Joseph Heller }} Épopée de Gilgamesh * Les mots croisés que Locke essaye de résoudre dans l'épisode La Rencontre (Saison 2) contiennent un indice se rapportant à l'Épopée de Gilgamesh, 'GILGAMESH' étant la réponse. * L'Épopée de Gilgamesh est une légende babylonienne: Gilgamesh, prince sumérien, part avec son double Enkidu (version sauvage de lui-même) accomplir de grandes prouesses afin d'égaler les dieux. Aprés la mort d' Enkidu, Gilgamesh part en quête de l'immortalité, en vain. Cette légende est considérée comme la plus vieille histoire jamais contée et contient des références à l'arche de Noé et au Déluge de l'Ancien Testament. * l'Épopée de Gilgamesh sur Wikipedia Meurtre au soleil d'Agatha Christie }} * Bien qu'aucun livre de la série de J.K. Rowling ne soit spécifiquement mentionné, Hurley mentionne Harry au moment ou il commente la nouvelle apparence de Sawyer avec ses nouvelles lunettes dans Tombé du ciel (Saison Une). La Source vive d'Ayn Rand . Peter Keating, un des personnages principaux, est amoureux de Catherine Toohey, qu'il appelle "Katie". Keating est un peu arnaqueur, manipulateur. Katie en est consciente, elle sait même qu'il pourrait l'utiliser elle, mais elle déclare l'aimer malgré tout. }} Au Coeur des ténèbres de Joseph Conrad * Dans La Loi des nombres (Saison Une), Charlie dit à Hurley, "One minute you're happy-go-lucky, good-time Hurley, and the next you're Colonel bloody Kurtz!" * Colonel Kurtz est un personnage du film Apocalypse Now de 1979, basé sur Au coeur des ténèbres. * Jack demande à Kate : "Dis moi, comment ça se fait que tu sois partante à chaque fois qu'une excursion est organisée dans le coeur des ténèbres?" tandis que Kate se porte volontaire pour aller chasser le sanglier avec Locke. ( ) * Locke et Ben le compare tous deux à Dostoïevski. Hindsight de Peter Wright * Pendant que Sawyer se remet de ses blessures dans le Cygne, ce livre est vu à coté d'eux. * Un philosophe ecossais du 18ème siècle, influencé par John Locke. ** Le possible homonyme de Desmond. I Ching * Des idéogrammes provenant du I Ching apparaissent dans les logos DHARMA. Jurassic Park de Michael Crichton La Bibliothèque de Jack * Les livres suivants ont put être vu dans la bibliothèque de Jack montré dans A Tale of two cities (Saison Trois). right|thumb|Jack's bookshelf *On top of the shelf (left to right) 1. Three Ring Binder (Black – thin) 2. Three Ring Binder (Black – thin) 3. Three Ring Binder (White – thick – yellow lettering “…OGICAL”?) 4. Three Ring Binder (White – thin) 5. Three Ring Binder (Grey – thick) 6. ____’s Business Law 7. Compton's Encylopedia Vol. 23 8. Clinical Procedures 9. Harrison's Platinum Edition *SHELF 1 (left to right) 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Information Systems Management in Practice--Barbara C. McNurlin, Ralph H. Sprague 6. Fire in the Mind: Faith and the Search for Order-- 7. Dark Horse-- 8. 9. Parker's Astrology-- and 10.____ Student’s Yearbook 11. Book of the Year 1976 12. 13. 14. -- 15. Nighttime is My Time-- 16. The Greatest Generation-- 17. 18. Coping with Job Loss: How Individuals, Organizations, and Communities Respond to Layoffs (Issues in Organization and Management Series)--Carrie R. Leana and Daniel C. Feldman 19. 20. -- 21. -- *SHELF 2 (left to right) 1. 2. Two Dollar Bill-- 3. Domes of Fire-- 4. The Power of Beauty-- 5. -- 6. No Place Like Home-- 7. 8. --Stephen King 9. -- 10. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol.I) 11. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. II) 12. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. III) 13. Fraser and Pare's Diagnosis of Diseases of the Chest (Vol. IV) (biking trophy) 14. 15. 16. Eleventh Hour--Catherine Coulter 17. 18.Last ______ *SHELF 3 (left to right) 1. The Spirit of Christmas 2. 3. 4. Funk & Wagnalls New Encyclopedia Vol 14 5. McNally's Folly--Vincent Lardo 6. Funk & Wagnalls (?) 7. Astrological Patterns 8. Reader's Digest Condensed Book (titles illegible) 9. Holy Bible 10.Dirty Work-- 11. 12. 13.Pulmonary Diseases and Disorders--Alfred P. Fishman 14. 15. 16. 17. 18.The Scottish Bride--Catherine Coulter 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. *SHELF 4 (left to right) (golf clubs in front of several books) 1. 2. 3. 4. Scientific Genius--Dean Kenneth Simonton 5. A History of World Societies--John P. McKay, John Buckler, Bennett D. Hill, Patricia Buckley Ebrey 6. 7. International Book of ____ (?) 8. Reference book 9. Reference book 10. Reference book 11. Reference book 12. Reference book 13. Reference book 14. Reference book 15. Reference book 16. Reference book 17. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. II) 18. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. I) *SHELF 5 (left to right) 1. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. ?) 2. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol. 12) 3. Encyclopedia Americana (Vol.13) 4. America _______ 5. 6. 7. The Bailey Chronicles-- 8. Last Rights: Rescuing the End of Life from the Medical Establishment--Stephen Kiernan 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. _____ Vol. 2 16. _____ Vol. 15 17. _____ Vol. 1 *SHELF 6 (left to right) 1. 2. 3. * Sawyer dit à Locke, "Toi aussi, Brutus?", dans Compagnon de déroute (Saison Deux). C'est une référence à la célèbre citation, "Et tu, Brute?", qui sont les derniers mots de César dans le Julius Caesar de Shakespeare. D'après les chroniques, ses derniers mots serait en fait "Tu quoque, mi fili? aussi, mon fils?"" ou "Kaï sù, tèknon?", qui est la même question, en grec . * Des citations provenant de cet auteur romain sont trouvés sur la carte sur la porte anti-souffle. Lancelot par Walker Percy * Sawyer lisait ce livre dans Congés de maternité quand Kate lui demande une arme. * The title of this book references, in turn, the entire Arthurian canon. * An early Tang Dynasty (618-907) poem by Chinese poet Li Bai, "Third Eye Ascended in Dreams" is seen as calligraphy in flashbacks of Jin and Sun's home. * The content itself is surreal, being about a man who journeys far in a dream as though in a vivid parallel dimension, only to be abruptly awoken to the mundaneness and bitterness of reality. This is a paradox meaning that dreams can be better at revealing the truth than reality. Locke, John * John Locke était un philosophe anglais du 17ème siècle qui écrivit deux traités sur le gouvernement aussi bien que d'autres essais sur le rôle de l'Homme en tant qu'être sociable. Sa Majesté des Mouches de William Golding * Ce roman est mentionné par Sawyer durant Le Mur du silence (Saison 1). * Dans Message personnel (Saison 2), Charlie mentionne comment les Tailies se comportent comme dans Sa Majesté des Mouches. * Le site d' Oceanic Airlines a un lien avec le roman de Stephen King Hearts in Atlantis, qui parle d'un gamin qui reçoit un exemplaire de Sa Majesté des Mouches et devient complètement captivé par lui. * Au cours d'une excursion dans la jungle, Hurley se retrouve nez-à-nez avec un sanglier, pendu à un arbre, autour duquel s'agitent des mouches. ( Le Gouffre de la lune d'Abraham Merritt * Des citations de cet auteur romain sont trouvées sur la carte sur la porte anti-souffle. Musset, Alfred de * Locke tente de redessiner la carte sur la porte anti-soufflequ'il a brièvement vu lors de la fermeture de la pore, il le fait sur une page d'un recueil de poèmes d'Alfred de Musset, nommé Sur les Débuts de Melles Rachel et Pauline (Of the Debuts of Rachel and Pauline). The Mysterious Island by Jules Verne * Dans le roman, plusieurs personnes s'ecrasent avec un ballon sur une île du Pacifique Sud (comme the actual Henry Gale l'a apparemment fait), où d'étranges choses se passent. * Il y a un Orang-outang nommé "Jupe" (diminutif de "Jupiter") sur l'île. Joop, de la Fondation Hanso, est très probablement une référence à ça . An Occurrence At Owl Creek Bridge de Ambrose Bierce * Locke est montré, tenant ce livre à l'envers , dans le Cygne, effeuillant les pages comme s'il essayait de trouver d'autres papiers entre elles. The Odyssey L'histoire épique de la Grèce, par Homère , suite de L'Iliade, avec de nombreux paralelles aux thèmes de LOST, particulièrement dans l'histoire de Desmond et Penelope. Notre ami commun de Charles Dickens * Desmond à décidé que ce livre serait le dernier qu'il lirait avant de mourir. de Susan E. Hinton * Pendant le flashback dans le van dans Le Mal-aimé (Saison Deux), l'ami d'Hurley, Johnny lui dit, "Stay gold, Ponyboy." C'est une référence à The Outsiders et cette phrase est, dans le livre, elle même, une référence au poème de Robert Frost "Nothing Gold Can Stay". * Des citations de cet auteur romains sont trouvées sur la carte sur la porte anti-souffle. Rainbow Six de Tom Clancy * Ce livre est vu dans la bibliothèque du Cygne dans l'épisode 108 Minutes (Saison Deux). Rire dans la nuit de Vladimir Nabokov }} Romeo and Juliet * Le personnage de Juliet semble être un membre (ou peut être le leader) d'une faction indépendante à l'intèrieure de celle que constitue les Autres and have once had a relationship with Ben, le leader de l'autre faction. * Influent philosophe franco suisse du 18ème siècle qui écrivit Le Contrat Social et introduit l'idée du "noble sauvage". ** A probablement inspiré le nom de Danielle Rousseau. The Stand de Stephen King * Damon Lindelof a declaré que ce roman avait eu une influence majeure sur LOST. plusieurs personnages de ce livre partagent des ressemblances avec ceux sur l'île. de Charles Dickens * C'est le titre du premier épisode de la Saison Trois. * Damon Lindelof et Carlton Cuse révèlent dans le podcast que les "deux villes" font référence aux deux sociétés séparées des survivants du crash et des Autres. The Third Policeman de Flann O'Brien * Ce livre est vu quand Desmond rassemble ses affaires et se prépare à s'échapper du Cygne après que Jack endommage l'ordinateur. The Turn of the Screw de Henry James * Dans le Cygne, Desmond dit à Jack et Locke que le film de présentation du Cygne créé par le Projet DHARMA est sur l'étagère derriere ce livre. * IDans le livre Bad Twin, Manny Weissman compare The Turn of the Screw aux autres polars. * Des citations de cet auteur romains sont trouvées sur la carte sur la porte anti-souffle. Watership Down de Richard Adams * Kate trouve Sawyer assis sur la plage, en train de lire ce livre. Boone dit qu'il le lisait pendant ses vacances en Australie. D'après Sawyer, le livre vient juste washed ashore. The Wizard of Oz|The Wonderful Wizard of Oz de L. Frank Baum * Henry Gale est le nom de l'oncle de Dorothy. Au moment de sa capture, Ben (qui insistait à ce moment là sur le fait que son nom était "Henry Gale"} déclarait être arrivé sur l'île en ballon, comme le fit le Magicien. Le vrai Henry Gale est apparemment arrivé sur l'île de cette manière. A Wrinkle in Time de Madeleine L'Engle * Sawyer lit ce livre pendant que Michael travaille sur le premier radeau.